The present invention relates to endodontic apparatus, and more particularly, to hand-holdable devices for containing and depth-setting endodontic files.
In endodontic therapy, a drainage cavity is drilled to a selected depth in a tooth. The depth of the cavity is gauged, at periodic intervals during drilling, by inserting into the cavity an endodontic file having a depth marker which is set at a preselected position on the file's shaft.
In conventional endodontic practice, a dental assistant holds a file dispenser from which the dentist can withdraw fresh endodontic files, and into which he can place used files. A risk associated with this practice is that the dentist or assistant may be pierced by a file in transferring the same, with the liklihood of serious infection resulting. Also, the assistant is poorly utilized in such practice.
It is one very general object of the present invention to provide an endodontic file holder which overcomes the just-mentioned problems associated with prior art endodontic procedure.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide such a holder which can be worn by a dentist, and which is usable for dispensing and receiving endodontic files.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a holder which has a sterile file-holding cushion which can be inserted releasably into the holder without compromising cushion sterility.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a holder which can be worn on a user's hand, without appreciably limiting use of that hand.
Still another object of the invention is to provide, for use with an endodontic file having a depth marker slidably held on the file's shaft, a holder which permits the user, in cooperation with his free hand, to adjust the position of the marker on the file shaft.
The holder, or apparatus, of the present invention includes a double-open-ended socket formed by a socket member, and a band by which the holder is attachable to a user's finger. An elongate cushion is adpated for deformed seating within the socket through travel of the cushion inwardly relative to the upper end of the socket. The cushion is constructed to receive a plurality of endodontic files.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the socket is tapered between a larger, upper end and a smaller, lower end. The cushion is similarly tapered to be received within the socket, with an end portion of the cushion projecting through the socket's lower end. When pulled downwardly and then released, the cushion's lower end portion bulges against the socket member, adjacent the socket's lower end, forming a bulge which holds the cushion releasably in the socket.
Further, the preferred embodiment of the apparatus is designed for use with an endodontic file having a depth gauge marker held slidably on the file shaft. A calibrated trough arrangement formed in the socket member is dimensioned to receive the depth marker and file shaft, fixedly and slidably therein, respectively. With a file so held, a user can adjust with his free hand the position of the depth marker on the file's shaft.